


风掠走河边的花

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Sexswap, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 游吟诗人伊兹和洗衣女姜。





	风掠走河边的花

姜被人拐跑了，准确地说是被一个流浪于周遭城镇的女歌手——一个看起来像是男人的家伙。我没想到姜竟然还真的跟那个家伙跑路了，但转念一想那家伙的确是有这个能耐。  
姜其实不叫姜，只是她有一头红发——通常梳成一个麻花辫，然后性格又颇为难搞，像姜一样辣人，不知道是谁先开始叫起来的，总之最后这个符合人设的称呼几乎取代了她的真名。不过我也只是敢这么悄悄说说而已，要是当面叫她姜的话她肯定会骂人的。  
我和姜是邻居，小时候她性子还没有那么烈，只是比一般女孩子要普通贪玩些，家里有客人来了还是会躲在一边不敢说话。只是后来她家出了有的没的事情，她的性格就慢慢变了，自己找了个洗衣服的差事来养活自己。之前有男人在她面前提到她爸，她抄起洗衣板就把那个不会说话的人打进河里和水禽一起游泳去了。她因此在镇子里更加出名了。  
但是我知道她只是表面这样，姜是个好人，只是控制不住自己的脾气。之前我摔伤了她还会过来照顾我，明明能花那个时间多洗点衣服攒点钱买点漂亮首饰呢，我知道她喜欢那些亮闪闪的东西，平时买生活必需品之后剩下的钱都拿去买这些东西和喝酒了。  
再说说那个女歌手吧，应该是大半年前过来的，应该是叫伊兹，每次她表演时都先会做个自我介绍。留的头发介于男人与女人之间，要长不长，要短不短的，系了条灰的头巾，我想那个头巾本来应该是白色的，因为看起来脏兮兮的，耳朵上戴了耳环，动起来就会叮叮当当地响。她像个男人一样穿裤子，加上身材像块木头板子似的，没点起伏，在她没开口发出沙哑的声音之前大家都以为是个男的。她也不干太多事情，就是个普通唱歌的，拎着琴走来走去，白日在街头表演，晚上就去酒吧里，遇到婚宴庆典也去参加赚点钱，平时就在周围一带晃荡，除了本职外还帮人带口信送东西。  
她不像那种吉普赛女郎。第一，她不敲鼓；第二，她周围也没有会跳舞的小羊，她顶多会拿吃剩的东西喂喂在田里乱跑的流浪狗；还有她也不会占卜。不过嘛，听别的人说，她像吉普赛人一样扎帐篷，也不介意男人进去，据说隔壁城镇有男人睡醒之后所有衣服都被拿走了，搞不好就是她身上穿的这套。总之就好奇怪的一个女人，不过她的嗓子配上她那把破吉他倒是别有一分风味，酒吧老板也乐意用一顿饭请她过来唱上几首曲子。  
我有天去酒吧的时候看到姜和伊兹都在，姜估计是去喝酒的，伊兹刚好在里面表演。那是一首欢快的曲子，她弹着她的琴，在举着酒杯和盘子起舞的人群里来回穿梭着唱歌，姜在角落里喝着酒。照常来说伊兹不会主动邀请人唱歌，当然你要是肯开个头或者跟着她唱她也不会介意。那天她却径直走到了姜跟前，瞧瞧木桌，朝她眨眼，拉着她起来唱歌，这一套动作简直一气呵成，我怀疑伊兹已经预谋好了。  
姜第一时间没有反应过来，就这么被伊兹拉到中间去了，然后她只好在起哄下和伊兹一起唱歌，我看她脸都红了，不知道是被气的还是只是喝醉了酒，或者两者皆有。我看见伊兹在姜耳旁讲了什么才放姜走，后来姜好几天都没去那家酒吧，怕不是在躲着伊兹。  
没过多久，一天中午我正在树下睡觉，看着伊兹拿着一堆亮闪闪的东西不知道在弄什么，过去问她，她抬起头来：“首饰，你要吗？”我说我不要这些东西，她就撇撇嘴，也不生气，起身去兜售她做的小玩意儿了。  
又过了没多久我就看见姜带了新的耳环，看起来像是伊兹做的，姜肯定跑去买伊兹的东西了。但是我没有见过伊兹那里卖和姜同款式的耳环，我问她是不是去找伊兹定做了，她说没有，我追问她这是不是伊兹专门给她做的，她说不是，我想再问她就得发脾气了，于是让问题一直是个问题好了。  
可能是找伊兹买东西买多了，姜和伊兹逐渐熟悉起来。伊兹在酒吧的话肯定能看见姜的身影，姜被伊兹叫出去帮忙伴奏的时候也没那么紧张了；有时候酒吧里的表演结束了，我还能看到她们两个在一起喝酒；有时候伊兹在室外表演，姜看得连衣服都忘记了。  
我想伊兹打算定居下来了，她向吉普赛人订了帐篷，我不知道她为什么就不找间屋子呢？寡妇安妮多出来那栋就很不错。然后她开始在镇子里物色能搭帐篷的地方，大多数都不愿意伊兹住在附近，那家伙大大咧咧的，让她住在旁边搞不好孩子们都无心工作了。伊兹也知道这点，她也是一直在找块合适地方。我看见她在姜的屋子前那块空地旁停了好久，看到我就问这是谁家，我说是姜的家。她若有所思地“噢”了声，嘴对着不知道哪里捡来的烟杆吸了口，也不说话，就站在那里，等我转身忙完东西又回来后她已经走了。  
没多久姜家门前就扎起了顶帐篷。我不知道伊兹是怎么和姜讲的，竟然成功了，要知道没什么人愿意家里门前杵一顶大大的帐篷。  
不过这倒方便她俩待在一块儿了，伊兹起床了就拿着她的琴对着姜的家门唱歌。我看见姜家的阳台上有时候挂起的不像是她的衣服，可能是帮伊兹洗的吧。  
也不是第一次见她帮伊兹洗衣服了，伊兹身上好像来来去去就那两套衣服，裤子洗了就换条红裙子，跟头巾一样也是脏兮兮的。天也渐渐热了，她就不待在帐篷里，坐在外面，叉开双腿，向路过的所有人展示她不怎么好看的裙底风光。与其说她是个女的，不如说是个男性的灵魂却有女性的身子。姜刚出来就看到她那样坐着，骂骂咧咧地叫她坐好，说她坐成这样难道不害臊吗？  
我不知道伊兹笑嘻嘻地对着姜说了什么，总之姜脸立马就红了，撸起袖子想要揍她，忍住怒火之后姜坐在了她旁边，拿脚踢了踢伊兹，催促她坐好。接着就是女生之间的碎嘴小环节了，伊兹再怎么像个男生，总有话题和姜聊起来，不如说她和姜在某种程度上相当契合。  
我说到哪里去了？对了，我一开始想说的是关于伊兹怎么拐走姜的事情。那已经是秋天的事情。正如其他女孩一样，姜不得不开始面对自己的婚姻问题，她和她的母亲虽然交谈不多，但她母亲希望她快点成家，而她的父亲想乘机压榨男方一把，不幸的不幸，在丰收祭上隔壁那位游手好闲的阔绰小少爷看上了姜，便和姜的酒鬼父亲一拍即合，他们知道姜肯定不愿意，于是和她母亲联合起来，让母亲向姜施压。可姜死活不同意，于是这位小少爷就打算强抢了。  
村里人都知道小少爷盘算着的是什么样的主意，但是谁又敢去阻止呢？而且谁也没有想到那家伙竟然动手这么快。就在一个平静的下午，姜还在河边洗着衣服，我见小少爷带着两个侍从径直向姜那里走去，我连忙抢先过去提醒了姜，姜的脸立刻拉下来了。  
“混蛋——”我刚离开没多久就听见了姜的叫声，没想到他打算就这么直接把姜掳走。我放下手里的活又过去了，看见姜被抱了起来，对着侍从又踢又踹。我真替她感到紧张，可我却不知道能做些什么。突然之间，我听见一阵马蹄撞击地面的声音，发现伊兹骑着老理查德家的毛驴，毛驴身上还背着行李。  
“我都说叫你和我一起走。”伊兹对着姜大喊，老约翰家的毛驴疯起来跑得比马还快，一眨眼的功夫，伊兹就到了跟前，姜对着愣住的侍从狠狠咬了一口，令他松了手，然后伊兹把姜拉了驴背，绝尘而去，剩下被撞到侍从和少爷呆呆地望着他们到嘴边的鸭子飞走了。  
这件事迅速变成了村里人的饭后谈资。夜晚我们聚在酒吧，开始叽里呱啦地谈论起伊兹和姜，我这时候才发现伊兹和姜的关系没有我想象中那么简单。  
“我见过她们在一起洗澡。”棕发的塞西莉挤了进来，“好像是姜受不了伊兹整天臭烘烘的在她家门口乱晃，于是让伊兹去洗澡，姜这个平时嫌这嫌那的家伙竟然还帮她洗衣服呢。伊兹洗完了也不记着穿衣服，就这么光溜溜地出来，姜给她丢的是姜自己的衣服！”说到这里，塞西莉不满地哼了一声，“我就知道她们关系没有那么简单。”她下意识扭头望向酒吧中心那个小小的舞台，上面弹琴的是老板新找来的一个小伙子，“可是伊兹唱得比他好！”  
大家七嘴八舌地聊起来了，像是撞到她们两个在河边亲吻啦，姜直接靠在伊兹肩上睡着啦，诸如之类的。  
这可不是一件常见的事情，一个女人竟然会喜欢上另外一个女人，而且竟然一起离开了，这可是这村子里从来没有听说过的故事，可能她们俩的事迹要流传到下下下代去了，她们现在应该还在路上，不知道她们这个时候会不会突然打个喷嚏呢？我相信她们两个可以继续走下去的，没准姜也会跟着伊兹一起唱歌，也许村子里在城镇之间来回奔波的信使还会碰到她们。我还是不禁地想着，姜还在那里，伊兹拿着她那把破琴对着姜哼哼。  
可惜以后怕不是再也看不到这样的景象了。


End file.
